The present invention relates to a method for improving the level of security in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a controller for controlling the starting and stopping of an engine.
A conventional vehicle key is inserted in a key cylinder, which is arranged on a steering column. A driver turns the vehicle key and moves the key cylinder between functional positions to start and stop the engine. However, in such prior art mechanical key systems, the engine may be started or stopped by using a copied key or by picking the lock of the key cylinder. Accordingly, there is a demand for a device that improves the security level of a vehicle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-289142 and 2001-311333 describe an engine drive control system that performs electronic verification to enable the starting of the engine. This improves the security level of the vehicle. The engine drive control system includes a portable device, which is provided with a communication function, and an engine drive controller, which is installed in the vehicle. The starting of the engine is enabled under the condition that communication is properly established between the portable device and the engine drive controller. When an engine starting switch is operated to start the engine, the engine must be in the state in which starting is enabled. This prevents a third person, who is not carrying the portable device, from starting the engine. This also simplifies the operations for starting the engine since the engine may be started just by operating the engine starting switch.
However, in such an engine control system, anyone carrying the portable device may start the engine. Thus, when the driver loses the portable device and a third person finds the portable device, the third person would be able to start the engine.